


"You're Everything to Me."

by Starain (Valgus)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Starain
Summary: Robin was certainly not the only person in Pelican Town who did double take upon seeing Sebastian with sunflower yellow jeans, light brown T-shirt, or even pine green hoodie when autumn came. Sometimes he was still seen alone, walking towards the mountain, on his way to his old house for visiting Robin. But, recently, he mostly wasn't seen alone. He even did that little smile as he entwined his fingers with his wife, who still sported pastel colours but occasionally seen in her husband's black jacket. It even became the talk in the pub when the pair wasn't around.Who would've thought that the dark-clad Sebastian would wear such colours?But, everyone supposed, that was probably what love was.





	"You're Everything to Me."

Every Monday, Sebastian always visited his mother, Robin, on his old house by 24 Mountain Road. This routine was already established since he married the newest person in Pelican Town; the farmer who inherited the farm from her grandfather. Everyone seemed to watch in amazement as the lady who used to sit behind office table all day transformed the dilapidated farm into land full of plants and animals, while repairing the Community Centre at the same time.

But the surprise came in wave.

It was another Monday when Robin manned her carpentry shop's desk. She was wondering whether anyone would come today, in a need of her skill, beside her son, who usually arrived at about lunchtime. Her demeanour softened whenever she recalled Sebastian's face at the night after he received the bouquet. His smile grew wider and more often as the time went by. Robin was positive he heard happy yelling the day after Sebastian told her he had received a mermaid pendant from the newcomer. She was also very sure that her baby boy was about to burst his face, either by tears or happiness, when he saw his bride walking down the aisle just at the town's square that very day.

It was a journey watching him growing up, from that tiny, crying baby, into a grown man with a wife.

There was a knock on the door. Robin was pulled from her daydreaming- this one wasn't about carpentry project- and watched his son smiling as he entered the carpentry. "Hi, Mum," he said, a bit shyly. 

Robin's "Hey, Sebby" sounded a bit off as she stared her son in light blue T-shirt. It was indeed summer. It was indeed hot. But Robin never saw Sebastian in anything but dark clothing. Sure, he was still wearing his black ripped jeans, but the sight of him in bright-coloured anything made her gaped for Yoba's know how long.

"Oh," said Sebastian, as he followed the trajectory of her mother's sight. "I don't own that much clothes and they start to fall apart, so my wife and I went to Zuzu to buy some new ones."

Robin nodded slowly, "And... you decided to buy a light blue T-shirt."

"I have some other colours too," Sebastian answered with a little chuckle. "Some brown and grey. Ah, she even made me buy a light pink one, saying that if I didn't feel like wearing it, she'll be the one who does. She does look good with light pink clothes, though... I guess we'll see. I think it's not such a bad colour for me if she liked it."

Robin did another nod, her stomach felt warm all over.

"So how the shop's doing lately, Mum?" Sebastian asked.

Robin smiled and answered her son.

Robin was certainly not the only person in Pelican Town who did double take upon seeing Sebastian with sunflower yellow jeans, light brown T-shirt, or even pine green hoodie when autumn came. Sometimes he was still seen alone, walking towards the mountain, on his way to his old house for visiting Robin. But, recently, he mostly wasn't seen alone. He even did that little smile as he entwined his fingers with his wife, who still sported pastel colours but occasionally seen in her husband's black jacket. It even became the talk in the pub when the pair wasn't around.

Who would've thought that the dark-clad Sebastian would wear such colours?

But, everyone supposed, that was probably what love was.

 

* * *

 

"I think everyone kind of look at me more when I wear the new clothes," said Sebastian one day, to the very person who sat on the other side of the couch. It was raining outside. After they took care of the animals in the barn and coop, both returned home and nursed two mugs of hot chocolate and a couple of books together by the couch.

The farmer looked at him, peering from the top of her fantasy fiction book, "Oh. I guess I feel that too when I was with you. Do you dislike it?"

He gazed at her, smiling gently. She was undoubtedly the person who understood him best when it came to his discomfort with everything that was bright, loud, and crowded.

Sebastian shook his head, "Not really. I feel a bit proud, actually, when they see me in the clothes I bought with you. It wasn't my usual colour." He shrugged. "... But it  _is_ now, considering someone's constant nagging." He grinned at his wife, all gums and teeth, and she proceeded to made a lame attempt to shove his elbow with her foot, for they were pretty much tangled in that medium-sized couch.

They exchanged another grin before both returned their sight on their books, right at the same beat.

But Sebastian returned to lifting his eyes from his reading, seeing the woman in her light beige sweater and unraveled hair. He then casted his sight around the house. In the beginning, everything he brought from his old room was dark and bleak in nature. But now, everything from the bookcase to coffee table to houseplants had his and her colours. Sebastian looked at the dark looming stormy sky from the window. Even the rain looked more colourful from this farmhouse; he could see the tone of purple, blue, and even yellow when lightning arrived. Outside, the drenched trees were green and orange and the mountain was deep blue.

He saw more colours now.

He supposed, unconsciously echoing everyone's else, that was probably what love was.

"Hey, Darling?" Sebastian did another smile. "Look at me."

"Hmmm?" his wife raised her face from her book, instantly beaming upon seeing his smile.

He took a deep breath, trying to condense his feelings into words. It wasn't easy, but it was a work in progress. Sebastian looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Never forget that I love you. You're everything to me."

For seconds, there was no sound but the rain upon farm as Sebastian's words sink into both of them. 

She put her book down by the coffee table, then reached out to him, her hands cradled his face in the way that it was warm, soft, and simply perfect. "I love you too," she said, also looking straight at his eyes, just a mere moment before they both embrace, ardent and toasty, as the cool autumn rain pouring outside.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is inspired by that writing (I suppose a post on Tumblr) that basically says, 'This boy I knew in high school had a black and white blog that was rather sad and when he met his girlfriend he started posting in colour and I think that's what love is.' I'm not using Tumblr anymore, so I can't link it here, but I'm sure anyone can Google it.
> 
> I wrote this piece because, in the beginning, I remember Sebastian mostly for his dark fashion and started daydreaming whether he changes after being in love. As we all know very well, Stardew Valley doesn't really provide any fashion change in general, so here is my take on what Sebastian would probably wear if he could change clothes after getting married.


End file.
